


After Hours

by FrostAcademic



Series: Five [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, DomJack, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, TopJack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostAcademic/pseuds/FrostAcademic





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To Patch on his birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+Patch+on+his+birthday).



The workday was winding down, and pretty much everyone had left the office already for their different home lives and loved ones. The lights went out in the main offices, and the lunge and breakrooms. Hiccup Haddock, a new employee, was typing on his computer still, trying to tally up the rest of the figures for the daily reports. He was trying to do his best at this job, to make his dad happy. He couldn't get fired again.   
"MR. Haddock... why are you still here? The others have already gone home for the day." A voice said near him, an angry sounding voice.   
Hiccup turned, and closed his eyes as he sighed, defeated. "I..I'm sorry, Mr. Frost, I...I was trying to finish the report..I.."  
"MR. Haddock, that will be ENOUGH." Frost snapped, glaring from behind his small-framed glasses, his face stern and hard. "We have ways of getting our newcomers to work faster... a...reason, so to speak. " He sniffed. "You seem like you need a reason to work harder."  
He walked off, his footsteps echoing in the quiet of the work room, bouncing off the empty cubicles over and over. "Mr. Haddock...follow me, if you please." Frost's voice said from the exit of the office block, sounding angry.  
Hiccup meekly followed the red-taped path out of the maze of empty and quiet office spaces, to the door where Frost stood, looking displeased. "Follow me...to my office." He strode off, and Hiccup hurried in his wake, meekly following, eyes down...trying not to watch Frost's taunt ass in his snug fitting slacks. He watched with no shame, liking the curve of his buttocks. He smiled to himself: jack off material for later on at home.  
Frost held open a door, and Hiccup went into his office, a clean place with very little perosnality, and a computer on and playing..holy shit!  
Hiccup tried not to look, but it was hard not to: the video was loud, and the two men were making quite a bit of noise.   
"Excuse me." Frost said, switching the computer off. "I was watching some porn. I doubt you mind?"   
"I..I..." Hiccup tried, crossing his legs to hide his erection, his cheeks blazing. He knew he was blushing.   
Frost grinned, watching this. "So....Haddock..Hiccup." Frost sat on his desk, legs open: the bulge of his erection was obvious. "I know you watch me. I've watched you. I find you..." He leaned forward. "Attractive."  
Hiccup swallowed: his throat was suddenly dry. "Wh..what was your way of getting better w..work performance?"

 

Hiccup cried out, Frost's cock sliding in and out of his ass with ease. He was big, but Hiccup somehow took it easily, despite this being the only real cock he'd ever had inside him, plastic ones not included. He whined, as he came on his belly, the feeling oddly satisfying.   
Lying back on the desk, Frost was penetrating him sideways, hardly breaking a swet. "Like it?" He asked, winking, his slim hips thrusting in and out of Hiccup, his cock, bare, inside him.  
"Y...ye..." Hiccup gasped out, but that was about it, as the feeling of Frost coming inside him making him groan and fall back in a sweaty lump on the desk. Frost sat besides him, and stroked his hair. "See? Good work performance is rewarded." He said, stroking Hiccup's hair. "every day, we'll do this if you stay late again."  
"Ugh..huh..." Hiccup gasped out.   
"Yes..quite...you act like you've never.."  
He looked at Hiccup, and chuckled. "Oh? Was this your first?" He smiled. "That's cute. I'm glad I could help you with that."   
Frost kissed Hiccup, and held him close. "We'll do much, MUCH more than this tomorrow."


End file.
